A Little More Than Useless
by purpleeyednekoyoukai
Summary: KurOC KuramaOC After things fall into place, my character gains enough courage to tell Kurama how she feels...but her friend disapproves.


-x-x-x-x-  
A Little More Than Useless

Kimi walked back towards the team with a sense of contentment. She had figured out the connection between the fake crystals and even managed to concoct a plot to free the most recent victim from it without killing them. A weary smile curved her lips as she joined the group.

"That was pretty awesome." Sora grinned. "Whatcha thinkin'?" He questioned, noting the far away look in her eyes. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking amongst themselves, most likely somewhat annoyed they didn't get a crack at the newest fake crystal drone.

"That I'm a little more than useless."

"What?!" Yusuke yelled, but his beginning of a tirade was cut off by Sora's obnoxiously loud whoop.

"YES!" The black haired boy shouted before snagging Kimi's arm and making her participate in his victory dance. Laughing, she complied with the non-verbal request. He stopped and fixed piercing blue eyes on her not too long afterwards.

The bluette bit her lip, then gave him a pleading look. "Can I at least get cleaned up first?"

The others exchanged confused glances, wondering what the hell their teammates were on.

"Yep." Sora smirked. "And we'd probably better see to those broken bones too."

Kimi groaned as she was dragged back; Yusuke and Kuwabara merely laughed; Hiei rolled his eyes; Kurama gave her a sympathetic smile before engaging her in a conversation. The blue eyed boy smirked evilly and started making faces behind his back; she ended up walking into a tree because most of her focus was on not laughing. A worried Kurama proceeded to carry her, piggyback, the rest of the way, despite mortified protests from the only girl in the group. After five minutes, she buried her face in his shoulder, as the looks the other four were shooting her screamed a combination of "EVIL" and "WE KNOW".

0x0x0x0

Kimi smiled slightly as the memory that had sprung to mind during the fight replayed in her mind.

_A small girl, no taller than three feet, hacked her way through a ten foot tall plant intent on devouring her. Exhausted, for that had been the tenth such plant, she fell to the ground, panting for breath. She froze when a something came between her and the sun; she cursed herself out mentally and fumbled for her weapon only to look up and find golden eyes surveying her every move._

_"Perhaps...you are a little more than useless." The tall demon stated before moving on._

_The girl sat there, frozen for a completely different reason this time._

The smile widened; she couldn't help it. That had been the first ever complement she had gotten from her teacher, Youko...

0x0x0x0

Kuwabara and Yusuke were calmly (heh, yeah right) playing Slap Jack with a deck of five cards in the main meeting room at Genkai's; Hiei was pretending to sleep on the windowsill but secretly observing the game and snickering silently when the two argued over who won the hand; Kurama was entering the room with a book, intent on being present, though not necessarily participating in anything social.

Kimi entered, her hair still wet from her shower, and made a beeline for Kurama.

The redhead, who had yet to sit down, raised an eyebrow questioningly as she drew closer. She mentally steeled herself before darting forward and pressing her lips to his; he froze, eyes wide for a moment, before he found himself responding. Hiei fell off the window sill as the cards fell from Yusuke and Kuwabara's hands.

The two soon pulled apart; Kurama could only stare at the demoness, who winced when Sora bawled 'GET OVER HERE'. She hurriedly ran into the room where Sora was to splint her arm and left a nonplussed Kurama as well as three goggling teammates.

"WHAT?!" Sora snarled. "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Kimi, arm unsplinted, was shoved out; the door then promptly slammed shut.

She stood, making a face. "Well...apparently that didn't count. I have romantic feelings for you and...well...I'd say I just demonstrated the whole 'physical chemistry' part..." The girl rubbed the back of her neck. "Does that suffice?" The demoness turned, shooting an annoyed look at Sora, who had poked his head out the door during her brief speech.

"Yes." He stated before latching onto an arm and dragging her back in.

"OW! THAT'S THE BROKEN ONE!"

"...sorry."

The four boys stared at the now-closed door, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

-x-x-x-x-

1 - Title is 'cuz I say so and it was inspired by the song 'More Than Useless' by Relient K.

2 - This was typed at 2 AM. Coherency may be lacking.

3 - Wow, I like making lists...AHEM.

4 - This was a "created in five minutes" fic, so...I dunno. Tell me whatcha think.

5 - 'Kay. List done.

6 - Not quite.

7- Emma, signing off.


End file.
